


Human Nature

by yodelingintothevoid



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Androids, Bets & Wagers, Better Than Canon, Expanded Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Other, also he's an android so, but i wanted to stay in canon, cuz i think the movie does, for people who are curious about them, i don't ship it so, i used he/him/his pronouns, plz don't attack me, read it how you want, remember shes manipulating him there, so i kinda have it in her rear window, so who knows what is true, this is supposed to be fun fluff, yes i refer to bruce/natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodelingintothevoid/pseuds/yodelingintothevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha decides to help out when she notices a spark between Wanda and Vision. Cap is horrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so here we go: this was a writing exercise gone wrong. Trying to see if I could write a trope fic about a couple I don't ship/know anything about. Now I kind of ship it? I HAVE NOT READ THE COMICS. Just taking what I know of Wanda and Vision from AoU and trying to imagine what a romance would be... Finally dared myself to post it. It got kinda long. I used he/him/his pronouns for Vision, because I think the movie does? If anyone knows better about anything posted here, let me know and I will correct myself: I am Jon Snow, I know nothing.

“I’m starting to think ‘staring out of giant windows with a melancholy malaise’ might just be your thing.” Natasha, as always, had approached silently, but the android known as Vision didn’t startle at her voice.  
“Natasha.” He greeted her levelly, while continuing to sit meditatively gazing out the window.  
She curled up next to him like a cat, “As I recall, it was even the first thing you did after being born. Which I remember like it was – ah – six months ago.”  
This time, he inclined his head towards her, “I was – that is I began to be five months and twenty days ago.”  
She grinned and rolled her eyes up at him, “You know, for a Tony Creation, I’ve always found your sarcasm sensors to be a little off.”  
His expression gentled, “I understood your comment to be facetious. I occasionally enjoy taking the time to play with your expectations of me, however.”  
“So that was your idea of a witty come-back? I’m going to have to get you enrolled in those humor classes I keep suggesting to Steve.” She turned then and gazed out the window with him.  
It was a quiet night in the Tower. Most of the team was returning from a PR deployment in Honduras and she and the android were mostly holding down the fort. After an afternoon’s worth of sparring matches, she had showered and slid into yoga pants and a comfy t-shirt. The rest of the team had expressed some surprise at her obvious ease around Vision, but she had taken to him instantly. Here was someone without guile, someone she could really talk to.  
“So you’re getting used to us, it seems,” she continued easily, “to our freakish little oddball family. I mean, you’re still here anyway.”  
“I have nowhere else to go,” Vision replied.  
“Awwwwwww! Ya big softey!” She punched his arm gently, “Don’t go getting gooey on me! You love us and you know it!”  
“There is a certain charm about humans with enhanced abilities and vulnerably stunted emotional growth,” He allowed calmly, “It is difficult to avoid feeling affection for such passionately fragile humans as yourselves.”  
“So you can feel affection then? Wanda and I have been debating.” The name-drop was not without guile, and she watched him peripherally as he blinked slightly at her reference to the telekinetic twin.  
He smiled, as though aware of her ploy, and responded, “I am capable of feeling the full range of human emotions. Perhaps I am merely more in control of them then you are.”  
“And he goes on the offensive!” Natasha announced, like a sports commentator, “And to just what are you referring, metal man?”  
“Your romantic involvement with Dr. Banner did not go unnoticed,” Vision said bluntly, “And I believe that you still wrestle with your feelings for him in his absence.”  
But Natasha Romanoff, queen of emotional manipulation, was not about to be dethroned by such an obvious jab, “My relationship with Dr. Banner began as friendship and respect. I began to feel protective of him, and uncomfortable when I saw him drawing too close to anyone else.” She turned wide green eyes on the android, “Is there anyone you know who might have inspired such feeling in you?”  
He sat in silence for several minutes, his eyes magnetized to the window, and the mass of human life swarming in the darkness beyond the glass. Then his gaze dropped. “She is still mourning the loss of her brother.” He replied quietly, “And I have nothing to give her. She is young and beautiful and alive, and she could have anyone she wants. I am a child, with no beauty, hardly human. I know I can have no charm for her.”  
Natasha pouted her lips and gazed earnestly into his face, “A little romance is probably exactly what she needs right now. I see how comfortable she is around you, how she seeks you out when she’s upset. You’re halfway there already! Sometimes you just have to take the plunge and see if she’ll meet you halfway.”  
He stared at her, eyebrows slightly lifted, “’Take the plunge?’ Kiss her, I presume you mean?”  
Nat smirked, “I have heard worse ideas. I think it might be good for both of you.”  
“She would not want to kiss me. And I don’t want her to do anything she doesn’t want.”  
The Black Widow scowled down at the couch for a minute before playing her card, “What if I could convince you that she does want to kiss you?”  
He set his lips, “She does not.”  
“Well, at the moment, she probably hasn’t thought about it. Honestly though, I am pretty sure I can flip that on its head, with your permission.”  
Vision gazed at her, “Her permission is the only relevant issue.”  
Nat laughed, “Oh, trust me. Absolutely nothing is going to be forced on her. I’m just going to put a new thought into her head.”

Over the next few days, the team witnessed Wanda Maximoff grow absolutely lovesick. It had started with little things the first day: lingering glances, pulling at her lips and hair whenever she was around him, and an overall distracted air. After a few days, her behavior had entirely altered so that she hung around him constantly. He reacted to the whole thing with happy concern, and finally Steve, growing positively ill with the weight of the romantic tension that had collapsed like a drenched tent over his team, caught the suspicious glances Vision was casting at Widow. He cornered her promptly. “Romanoff!” Cap snapped, following her into the hallway the first time she left the room.  
“Yes?” She said, doe-eyed with innocence.  
“Look, I don’t know what kind of magic you have somehow concocted between those two, but I think I can speak for the whole team when I say we are done with your matchmaking!”  
She grinned and trotted away from him down the hallway, “Stephen, what are you talking about?”  
“Wanda and Vision!” He hissed. “C’mon Nat, I mean, he’s hardly even human!”  
“An argument that could be made for several people in this tower,” She returned, swinging merrily around the corner to her room.  
He stopped at the entry and leaned his baffled shoulder against a doorframe, laughing in defeat. “I have seen you do some mind-bending stuff, but this is honestly frightening. Seriously, Widow, what did you tell her?”  
“Love is tricky,” She hummed, “It’s this one emotion that is entirely impossible to fabricate out of thin air. It needs patience and cooperation from your subject. Well… cooperation and curiosity.”  
Captain Rogers scowled at her suspiciously, “Nat…”  
She grinned and flopped down on the bed. “It’s really not that complicated, old man. Hormones, and stuff like that. I just told her that I was curious about him. About what he is, how he thinks. He has the entire internet somewhere in that humanoid body. He must know a lot about a lot. So I… moderately lied.”  
“About what?” Cap enquired, with exaggerated patience and mounting concern.  
“I told her that we made out one night while you guys were in Honduras.”  
Cap made a small noise and she grinned up at him coyly, “It’s not much of a stretch to believe it. Even you and I have made out before.”  
He flushed pink and stared hard at her feet, muttering, “Kissed… we kissed is what we did. And it was not my idea…”  
“I made up a whole narrative too,” she continued cheerily, ignoring him, “About how he and I were sitting on the couch watching a movie and Tom Cruise starts kissing this girl and he was curious and said that he had read up on physical affection on the internet and was anxious to try it out.”  
“Natasha, seriously…”  
“So then I said that when I went to demonstrate he surprised me. Showed some skills. I said that I had been curious before but the real thing had blown me out of the water. I think I said something about tapping into the entire internet just to learn how to please a woman.”  
“Natasha, stop.” Steve lifted a cautionary hand, “I thought your aspirations stopped at matchmaking, this is just pure sexuality.”  
“There’s no such thing as pure sexuality, Rogers. Besides, companionship, respect, friendship, that was already there. She just needed a new idea in her head to push her over the edge."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE if anyone reads this let me know if you know something from the comics that I don't! I have no idea what is canon between them... I may or may not change things though, but I will acknowledge your input somewhere in the notes. This is just supposed to be tropey fun. New chapter coming within days!


End file.
